Bromance
by DarkElements10
Summary: -Deleted Scene from It's The Rush That You Get-. Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James make sure that Sydney knows how good of a friend he is to them. (This is between chapters 49 and 50 of ITRTYG).


**Bromance**

**By: Riley**

**Summary – Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James make sure that Sydney knows how good of a friend he is to them. (This is between chapters 49 and 50 of ITRTYG).**

* * *

"So this is just an update for me and my brothers and sisters," Sydney said as he held a video camera up in front of his face. He had the viewfinder turned back towards him so he could see himself. "We're getting some of our things packed up so we can head back home to Australia soon. As you guys know by now, we're working on re-mastering our old CDs for the American market. And while we're doing that, we go back and forth from the US to home every six months. You guys have supported us with that and we're glad that we were able to meet our American fans. You're just as cool as the ozzie ones."

He laughed to himself as he stepped around a cardboard box and carefully walked through the penthouse apartment. "As you can see, we're not that great when it comes to being organized at a short period of time." He pointed the camera down to a pile of clothes and books that were stacked up by the couch. "I don't even know whose stuff this is." He turned the camera the other way where there was a small set of suitcases that was neatly stacked up. "That's mine; I'm the best when it comes to packing." He turned the camera back to himself and gave a cheesy smile. "As you can see."

He continued to walk the camera around the apartment, showing everything that had been moved around and even giving a small sneak-peek at the list of songs that they were trying to decide to put on their CD. They were almost done with _Black and White_ and had over 100 songs for both CDs to choose from to put on the deluxe CD as well as singles to choose from. Sydney was especially excited because the song that he, Patrick, and Noah wrote called _Just to Get High _they knew for sure was going to be on it; plus he was doing lead guitar, which he hadn't done for a while, so he was anticipating how they would perform it live.

Sydney was panning the camera over the instruments they had yet to pack up when there was a knock at the apartment door. Curious, Sydney put down the video camera on the kitchen table before he walked over to the door. Remembering what his siblings had warned him about, he grabbed a chair from the kitchen and walked over to the door, still a little too short to reach the peep-hole.

"Who is it?" He asked before standing up on the chair to look through the peep hole.

"It's Big Time Rush!" Carlos called back.

Sydney smiled and laughed to himself when he looked through the peep hole and saw that he was standing really close to the peep hole. So much so that Sydney could see most of Carlos's eye and part of Kendall, James, and Logan, who were standing behind him. Logan was shaking his head, James was laughing, and Kendall had a large box in his hands.

"Hang on a tick." Sydney jumped down from the chair and pulled it back over to the table before going back over to the door. He reached up and unlocked the dead bolts before pulling the door open. "You might not want to mention your band name around here. There are some families with kids in this building and you don't want to be bombarded." He stepped back and allowed them to come inside.

"Hey Little Man, how's it going?" James asked as they walked into the apartment.

"Not bad." Sydney closed the door behind them before crossing his arms over his Metallica t-shirt. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to give you something," Kendall explained. He held out the box before looking around the apartment and laughing, his dimple appearing in his cheek. "What's going on? You look like you're moving out or something."

"Or something," Sydney agreed. "We're going back to Australia soon. You know that six months thing." He waved a hand as the guys nodded. "But we're taking a break so we're trying to figure out the stuff that we're bringing with us and the stuff that we can leave behind. And then there's looking for a new house-"

"Wait!" Logan held up his hands. "What do you mean you're taking a break?" He exchanged confused glances with his friends.

"Oh." Sydney bobbed his head back and forth. "No one said anything. Ok, so, after we've released _Black and White_ we're planning on taking a yearlong break from making new music. Since we've been doing it so long. And we're starting back home in Australia as soon as the summer starts."

"Wait." Carlos pouted. "But that means that you guys can't go on tour with us."

Sydney shrugged. "That happens sometimes. But, I mean, it's not like you guys can't schedule a date out there so we can hang out." His eyes lit up. "You lot can stay at our house if you want. We have nothing but space for you guys to stay and we could show you the places we go to hang out."

"Sounds like a plan to me," James agreed. "We just have to run it by Gustavo and see if he thinks its ok." He made a face as he thought about it. "Personally, I think he would jump at the chance for more Big Time Exposure." He then wiggled his fingers by his face.

Sydney's right eyebrow rose before he put his hands on his hips. "I know that you have a highly elevated sense of self-worth, JD, but that doesn't mean that you have to do stupid hand movements to prove your point." He smiled at the stunned expression on James's face as Kendall, Logan, and Carlos laughed loudly. "Was it that I said the truth or used such big words that stumped you?"

"You're too smart for you own good, Syd," Logan said. He lifted his arm and hesitated for a moment. Sydney helped him out by raising his hand and giving him the high-five. "Though I'm sure that you're used to hearing it."

"You'd be surprised." Sydney smirked. He then took a breath as he walked around the boys and over to a soccer ball that was resting by the couch. He rolled it up onto his foot and started to juggle it with his knees. "Sorry, but my sibs are out right now. I can tell them that you-"

"We came to see you, Little Man," Kendall interrupted him. Sydney looked curious. "We wanted to tell you that even though you're eight years younger than us we still value you as a really great friend. You alone have helped us out with our music, helping Gustavo and Kelly produce our stuff whenever we need the help."

"No worries." Sydney shrugged. He bounced the soccer ball up to his head and bounced it there once before catching it in his hands. "I was glad to help." He rested the ball on his hip and gave an impish smile, his dimples appearing in his cheeks. "You guys really are talented you know. Of course my sisters want you to work for that sort of praise, I think that hard work like that is good too, but I'm also not afraid to admit talent when I see it."

"Still, thanks for everything." Carlos took the box from James. "And we missed your birthday last time, so we wanted to make it up for you with this." He held it out for Sydney to take. Sydney studied it for a second before he grabbed the box and set it on the floor to open. "If you already have one, then we can trade it for something else."

"Whoa!" Sydney couldn't keep a smile off of his face as he opened the box to see an Xbox 360 sitting in front of him, along with the games Halo, Halo 2, Halo 3, and Call of Duty and Call of Duty 2. "This is so awesome!" He practically jumped onto the box and ripped the flaps open to pull the video game console out. "Oh, sorry." He stood up and smiled wide at his friends. "Thanks so much for the game."

"You don't have it already, do you?" Logan asked anxiously.

"No way!" Sydney snorted. "We had an Xbox once, but Robert smashed it and we never got a replacement. And we love Halo, so this is going to be awesome." He reached up and adjusted the bright blue bandana that was around his head before grabbing onto the dog-tag necklace that was around his neck. "Do you want to play?"

"Yeah!" Carlos declared, punching the air with his fists.

"Sweet." Sydney smiled and picked up the box. He balanced it on his knee before bringing it up to his arms. "And honestly, saying thanks isn't enough." A serious look came to his face. "You guys helped us realize that we can have friends and that we did deserve a better life and you guys helped us make sure that we had a better life. I don't think there's anything that I can say to thank you enough, but…treating me like a friend instead of a little kid that follows you all around really helped." He gave a soft smile before looking at the box again. "Let me just get this set up and we can start playing."

He turned on his heel and started to walk over to the TV and started to set up the game console. As he did so, he couldn't help but smile knowing that while he did have friends that were older than him, it was the first time that he had friends in a long time.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **This one-shot I mean to have up a while ago, and I'm sorry it took so long to do it. In almost all of my fics, Sydney has a small part and it's because he's younger than everyone so he gets overlooked a lot by everyone but his family. And in _It's The Rush That You Get_ I tried to show him as a bigger character, but I don't think I succeeded and knew I wanted to have a scene of it somewhere, but it disrupted the flow of the last few chapters, so here you go.

I also wanted to show Sydney as a little kid, since that's what he is, as well as him being in a band.

Sorry it was kinda short.

Cheers,

-Riles


End file.
